


Paint Me

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, like more cute than i really know how to deal with, piles of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt "Paint Me" on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me

"I - uh... I have something for you," Dean said worrying on his lip and clutching his bag to him as if it were a shield. Aidan furrowed his brows and looked at Dean, noting his timid little twitches and almost scared posture.

"Okay. What is it?" Aidan asked, trying to stay as outwardly the-friendly-side-of-neutral as he could. He was itching to see what Dean had for him, but he had to let him get to it in his own time.

"It's not much - just something I um, drew, one afternoon." He set his bag down on the table in Aidan's trailer and opened it carefully. Aidan watched his movements, made somewhat impatient by the slowness of Dean's fingers as they opened the bag and carefully slid out a coil-bound sketchbook. He turned to the last page he had used and turned his face to the floor and he slid it over to Aidan. “You don’t have to keep it, if you, y’know, if you don’t want to.”

Aidan looked down at the sketchbook on the table and had to do a double take before he took the book in his hands and looked it over. He recognized instantly that the drawing was of him, and his face heated when he saw his state of undress. He lounged face-down in the picture, bare arse exposed for the world to see. Despite his embarrassment at being so naked, he was awed by Dean’s skill. He was aware that Dean was an artist but he had never really seen any of his work, and he was amazed by the soft contours of shadows as they fell over his drawing-self’s skin, the perfect rendering of his facial expression, and how tousleable his curls looked.

He set the book down and moved closer to Dean, bringing both his hands up to cup his jaw and tip his head back. He craned his neck and kissed Dean softly, and when he pulled away he brushed his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones and those stupid, infuriating dimples. He grinned and leaned so their foreheads were pressed together. “I love it. Next time you need a nude model, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Dean laughed and leaned into Aidan, leaning up to press their lips together again. Dean’s arms came up and wrapped around Aidan’s waist and he sighed into their kiss.


End file.
